Gales
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Inglaterra lo había extrañado, y Gales pensó que si cedía, sólo un poco, no podía ser tan malo.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Gales.  
><strong>• Claim<strong>: Gales x Inglaterra.  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Inglaterra lo había extrañado, y Gales pensó que si cedía, sólo un poco, no podía ser tan malo.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> OCs. Gales (Oliver). Galés de google xD!  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> _Gau i fyny, Lloegr_ = Callate, Inglaterra; _Peidiwch byth â_ = Nunca; _Lloegr_ = Inglaterra. No sé galés, como dije, es de google ;w;U

* * *

><p><strong>[Gales]<strong>

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, Inglaterra parecía ansioso de acercarse, pero esperaba que Gales le diese una señal que pudiera interpretar. Los ojos de Gales se mantuvieron escudriñando a Inglaterra; quizás sí estaba cayendo ante los encantos que poseía _Lloegr_, pero no cedería.

—Podríamos practicar tu inglés, juntos, después de la hora del té —le dijo Inglaterra en tono firme pero amable—. Tu acento es encantador, si quieres saberlo —lo halagó. Tal vez así Gales se animaría a hablarle en inglés.  
>—<em>Gau i fyny, Lloegr<em>—gruñó. Lo vio fríamente y se alejó. Sí, definitivamente no sería ese día, y es que Gales aún hablaba puros monosilabos del inglés (y no era precisamente por no entender el idioma).

Inglaterra no dijo nada cuando su hermano se alejó con pasos firmes, sin embargo no se desanimó por la fría contestación, al menos Gales volvía a hablarle (aunque no entendía lo que decía), a mirarle (aunque fuese fríamente). Y ya lo hacía sin odio, pero la resignación que bañaba los ojos de Gales tampoco era el mejor sentimiento del mundo, e Inglaterra no podía quitarse de la cabeza que era su culpa.

Gales era su favorito, todos lo sabían. Respetaba su espacio y era silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso podía ir de un lugar a otro sin que te dieras cuenta. _Quizás demasiado silencioso_. A veces parecía que no había nadie en la casa con él, a veces Gales estaba ahí y simplemente parecía no estar... e Inglaterra se sentía, nuevamente, como un niño solitario.

—_Oliver... _—suspiró Inglaterra. ¡Y es que quería ser visto y tomado en cuenta por su silencioso Gales! A lo mejor una buena cena ayudaba, algo casero y familiar; esa noche cocinó él.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y en el silencio habitual; Inglaterra aún recordaba las cenas de su niñez, cuando estaban todos. Estaban llenas de ruidos, chillidos y peleas aquí y allá. Recordaba las lecciones aprendidas, por ejemplo: "_Si no comes rápido me comeré tu comida_" (una lección que Úlster le obligó a aprender rápidamente); incluso cuando él era quien conseguía su propio alimento sus hermanos mayores solían quitarselo, obligandolo a cazar nuevamente. Otras veces, muy pocas, Escocia tenía un gesto amable y les llevaba la cena; una vez Escocia había salido de caza especialmente por él.

_Los buenos viejos tiempos_. Y nunca pensó que extrañaría su tortuosa infancia.

Una idea llegó a su mente y se plantó con fuerza, sonrió y miró a su silencioso hermano mayor, a veces el silencio de Gales era intimidante. Gales parecía abstraído en sí mismo, y comía más de forma autómata. Simplemente perfecto.

—Gales —le llamó una vez—. Gales —llamó otra, y luego otra más para que finalmente lo viera—. ¿La comida es buena? —preguntó, interiormente le ilusionaba un comentario positivo. Mas su única respuesta fue el silencio. Y si no era para insultarlo, Gales no decía nada en lo absoluto—. Gales, ¿piensas quedarte en silencio otro siglo? No puedes estar así para siempre, un día tendrás que dirigirme la palabra (en inglés) aunque no quieras —dijo contundente. No quería ser tan brusco, pero le cansaba un poco la situación.

Gales lo miró apenas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la nariz contraída, Inglaterra fingió estar profundamente ofendido para ocultar el pequeño sentimiento de haber sido herido por su hermano favorito.

Y al parecer éste lo notó, pues instantes después asintió.

—_Peidiwch byth â_—volvió a decir. Y si fuera necesario estar en silencio durante dos siglos más, lo haría.

Y sin embargo la comida no era deliciosa, sabía que Inglaterra se había esforzado mucho para complacerlo con ella, y tal vez sólo por eso las partes quemadas y crujientes del _Roast Beef_no sabían tan desagradables como deberían, e incluso podría decir que le había gustado.

Inglaterra pensaba que el silencio de Gales dolía, pero que probablemente sus palabras, en efecto, podrían llegar a ser mucho peores, y por ello mismo no le insistió en una nueva conversación. Y de todas formas él no entendía galés.

—Hoy escuché que llegaría una feria en unas semanas, y pensé en que quizás te gustaría asistir. No has salido mucho últimamente, y sería bueno si conocieras Londres un poco más, ¿no te parece? Asiente si estás de acuerdo —invitó, recobrando algo del entusiasmo. Gales se paró y dejó el plato a medio comer antes de salir del comedor.

Gales sabía, casi podía oír el ruido del corazón de Inglaterra quebrándose en pedazos pequeños, pero no era fácil aceptarlo, apreciarlo. Y aun así lo quería. Y el silencio que siguió a la partida fue denso e incomodo, lleno de reproches no dichos y miradas directas; e Inglaterra piensa que se le están acabando las ideas para acercarse a Gales.

Y tal vez… el tiempo también se esté terminando para ellos dos.

Gales esperó pacientemente a que Inglaterra se fuese a dormir para poder levantarse de sus aposentos e ir a los de Inglaterra sin temor a ser interrogado por éste; y es que podía mantener la ley del hielo con él sin mayor problema, y sin embargo las palabras nacían en su cabeza sin proponérselo, pero nunca las dejaba escapar de sus labios, era muy arriesgado. Lo quería. Y hacía casi cincuenta años que le había perdonado por la mayoría de las cosas, y sin embargo, se mantenía guardando la distancia y el silencio.

Y a veces Gales no se entendía mucho, y otras lo hacían tan bien que prefería pensar que no. _Porque no debería sentirse así_. No con Inglaterra, de todas las naciones.

Inglaterra contuvo muy apenas el chillido de terror que le subió por los pulmones cuando notó un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, ¡y es que Portugal no estaba de visita! Los cabellos rubios platinados y la piel de un tono similar a la propia le tranquilizaron sólo en cierta medida, aún se preguntaba por qué Gales estaba ahí.

—_Lloegr_. No, Inglaterra, ¿aún quieres llevarme a la feria? —le preguntó, y aunque bien podría parecer fría indiferencia y hasta redundancia, Inglaterra tuvo la sensación de que aquello sería mucho más cálido y con un significado más profundo.  
>—¿Quieres ir? De ser ese el caso me haré del tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos —respondió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se hablaban ni apreciaban como antes. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, y trató de controlar su respiración. Estaban tan cerca—. ¿Aún me odias? —susurró. Evidentemente no era así, pero no podía evitar preguntarlo.<br>—No —respondió Gales, sincero—.Hace mucho, Inglaterra, que esperé el momento indicado y entonces vi que nunca llegaría, y pensé en que posiblemente estaría bien si cedía un poco.

_Ceder sólo un poco_. Sí, y al final se perdieron en los ojos del otro y las palabras sobraron, y por primera vez en años Inglaterra pensó en lo realmente cercanos que eran y en cómo había extrañado la cercanía emocional de Gales; y pensó, especialmente, en las mentiras que se había obligado a creer día con día durante el último siglo.

—Espera, Gales… Portugal, él —susurró Inglaterra cuando Gales lo miró de aquella manera que conocía bien, era la forma en que los gemelos se veían, y los veían, cuando estaban por mostrar lo importantes que eran para ellos.  
>—Una vez no es costumbre. Antes y después de él, además, seguiré estando yo ¿no es así? —lo abrazó cálidamente, e Inglaterra podía ver a través de ello—. Ahora, nosotros seremos realmente una unión.<p>

Y compartieron una mirada, una sonrisa cómplice y el primer beso profundo de muchos que seguirían en los años venideros; porque hubo besos compartidos, roces recibidos y caricias dadas de forma esporádica y en sincronía. Y después, cuando Gales no lo esperaba (ni lo quería) llegó Escocia a cambiarlo todo.

Y es que Gales nunca podría competir con su hermano mayor, pero Inglaterra lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió antes de unirse por segunda vez.

—Esta es nuestra unión, de todos —le susurró.

Escocia los miró, y Gales pensó que quizás no era algo tan descabellado.


End file.
